


Dining At The Bookstore (fan art)

by IneffableZerns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Eat that dick!, Fellatio, Forced Orgasm, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Crowley (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Over stimulation, Pillow Princess Crowley (Good Omens), Pillow QUEEN Crowley (Good Omens), Pleasure Torture, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Zira’s favorite food is Crowley, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableZerns/pseuds/IneffableZerns
Summary: When your angel makes you cum so hard you ugly cry.





	Dining At The Bookstore (fan art)

Crowley’s finally living his dream 6000+ years in the making. Careful what you wish for, Crowley. (Don’t worry, he loves it)  
This is about a month old-ish drawing. I was still figuring out how I wanted to draw the boys so they look a bit different than how I draw them now. I was going to post it to Instagram but they didn’t take too kindly to my last NSFW escapade so I’m a little apprehensive. So I’ll just put it here, cuz AO3 don’t give a fuck.  
In the near future I’d like to do a piece that goes more into detail about each one’s love making style and why Aziraphale is such a mean little beast in bed. Long story short, he really likes to punish Crowley till he turns red as a lobster and ugly cries for being a demon, basically. And for being an annoying spoiled little brat too, like he always is when he wants attention. 😁  
Every kudos you give is another forced orgasm for Crowley. Support your local principality. Eat a hot redhead demon.

I am more than okay with reposting and sharing so please knock yourself out. I want people who might enjoy my stuff to be able to see it more than anything.

https://www.instagram.com/ineffablezerns/  
https://www.instagram.com/zoezerns/ 


End file.
